Trees are harvested for a variety of reasons including, for example, the production of pulp, paper, and other wood-based products. Additionally, trees may be harvested to control the growth of forests. If the stumps of harvested trees are not cleared with the harvest, root-system decay and unwanted carbon pollution may occur. To repopulate the forest, tree harvesters practice a variety of techniques, including selective harvesting and replanting. Selective harvesting includes using seed trees, shelterwood cutting, group selection, and single-tree harvesting, with such methods designed to remove only certain trees while the remaining trees are left to spur other tree growth.